Alleine
by Livak
Summary: Als sie sich das erste Mal trafen, mochten sie sich nicht besonders. Da kannten sie sich aber auch noch nicht. Als sie sich das erste Mal trafen, mochten sie noch nicht einmal sich selbst. Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und die Grenzen die sie überwinden kann.


Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Anmerkungen: Nicht beta gelesen!

Warnung: Ein wenig AU und vielleicht ein bisschen OOC. Keine Spoiler auf irgendwas.

Freigabe: Ab 12, denke ich.

Pairing: Keins

Sie waren Freunde.  
Immer.  
Ewig.

Als sie sich das erste Mal trafen, mochten sie sich nicht besonders. Da kannten sie sich aber auch noch nicht.  
Als sie sich das erste Mal trafen, mochten sie noch nicht einmal sich selbst.

Sie trafen sich dass erste Mal als für jeden von ihnen ein neues Leben begann. Als sie begannen sich selbst zu entdecken. An ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Als sie ihre Familien verließen, um nur für die Ferien zurück zu kommen.  
Sie trafen sich in Hogwarts. In der größten Schule für Magie und Zauberei. Das sie ins selbe Haus kamen war Zufall.

Sie ähnelten sich kaum.  
Hatten unterschiedliche Haar und Augenfarben.  
Kamen aus den unterschiedlichsten Familienverhältnissen.  
Hatten unterschiedliche Einstellung zur Schule.  
Hatten Angst vor unterschiedlichen Dingen.  
Ihre Zauberstäbe bestanden aus unterschiedlichen Materialien und waren für die unterschiedlichsten Dinge am besten geeignet.  
Am Anfang mochten sie sich nicht.  
Weil Harry dachte, dass Ron nur mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, weil er ein Held ist, weil er dachte dass Hermine eine dumme Besserwisserin ist.  
Weil Ron dachte, dass der große Harry Potter, nur ein Held ist, weil er dachte, dass Hermine sich bei den Lehrern einschleimte.  
Weil Hermine dachte, dass Harry nur ein eingebildeter Idiot ist, weil sie dachte, dass Ron ein gemeines Ekel ist.

Aber als sie sich das erste Mal bewusst wahrnahmen, als sie das erste Mal miteinander redeten, da erkannten sie, das sie, dass was sie immer gesucht hatten, in den anderen gefunden hatten.

Harry Potter, der ein Held sein sollte,  
Ron Weasley, der ein Vorbild sein sollte,  
Hermine Granger, die eine gute Schülerin sein sollte.

Diese drei trafen sich und erkannten in den anderen, dass was sie immer gesucht hatten.  
Hermine bekam die Freunde, die sie wollte,  
Ron bekam den Ruhm, von dem er immer träumte,  
und Harry bekam die Familie, die er brauchte.

Aber als sie anfingen miteinander zu reden. Sich auf eine Freundschaft einließen. Nach und nach Teile von sich Preisgaben. Da erkannten sie, dass sie alles sind was sie je gesucht sie sich stritten, obwohl ihnen nicht alles gefiel was die anderen taten.

Sie waren Freunde.  
Egal was passierte.  
Niemand würde den anderen je alleine lassen.

Das schworen sie sich als sie, das erste Mal, aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zurück kehrten. Sie beschlossen das es nichts geben würde das sie trennen konnte. Nicht einmal der Tod sollte sie trennen. Denn sie wussten dass sie es nirgendwo ohne die beiden anderen aushalten konnten. Sie waren nur zu dritt vollständig. Jeder von ihnen war vor den anderen um jeden Verdacht erhaben. Als alle dachten Harry hätte das Monster aus der Kammer gelassen wussten Hermine und Ron, dass ihr Harry so etwas nicht einmal im Traum machen würde. Aber auch, wenn sie es nicht gewusst hätten. Er war immer noch ihr Harry. Auch, wenn sie dabei gewesen wären und gesehen hätten, wie er die Kammer geöffnet hatte, hätten sie nichts gegen ihn gesagt.

Sie waren Freunde. Beste Freunde. Sie mussten nicht reden um sich zu verstehen.

Und in ihrem dritten Jahr erschufen sie etwas, dass es ihnen ermöglichte die Gedanken der anderen zu sehen. Alles zu sehen was die anderen sahen. Sie erschufen drei Ketten, die die Träger im Geiste miteinander verbanden. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie alles was die anderen sie wissen lassen wollten. Deswegen waren sie nie unvorbereitet. Besonders Harry und Ron wussten diese kleine Spielerei in den Prüfungen zu schätzen.

In ihrem siebten Jahr geschah etwas, das ihre Freundschaft auf die Probe stellen sollte, denn Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit sei, den dunkelsten Magier des Jahrhunderts zu besiegen. Der Einziege, der das tun konnte, war Harry Potter. Niemand außer Harry Potter sollte von seinem Plan erfahren, befand Dumbledore. Deswegen rief er ihn alleine in sein Büro und rang ihm das Versprechen ab nichts von dem, was er ihm sagen würde irgendjemand anderem zu sagen. Harry versprach es und Dumbledore erzählte ihm, die Wahrheit.  
Das Harrys Tod auch den Tod Voldemorts bedeuten würde, jetzt nachdem alle Hokruxe zerstört waren. Harry müsste nur zu Voldemort gehen und sich töten lassen. Harry musste sterben um alle die er liebte zu Retten sagte Dumbledore. Er redete Stunden lang auf ihn ein, bis er Harry soweit hatte, dass dieser davon überzeugt war, dass er sterben musste. Bis er Harry soweit hatte das er es machen würde. Er fühlte sich dabei nicht Schuldig.  
Harry war ein Junge wie jeder andere und das Wohl aller ging über das wohl einzelner.  
Harry verlies das Büro Dumbledores mit der Gewissheit, dass er morgen zu Dumbledore gehen würde, um von diesem zu Voldemort geschickt zu werden.

Er wusste, dass er noch 12 Stunden hatte. 12 Stunden bis er sterben würde.  
Er wusste, dass das zu wenig Zeit war.  
Gerade jetzt wo er endlich etwas gefunden hatte für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Alle dachten Ginny wäre sein Sinn des Lebens, weil er kurz mit ihr zusammen war. Aber in Wirklichkeit gab es nur zwei Menschen, die in seinem Leben, eine Rolle spielten. Nichts war ihm so wichtig wie Hermine und Ron.  
Für sie musste er Voldemort töten.  
Für sie musste er sich opfern.

Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab den dunklen Lord zu besiegen und damit seinen Freunden Frieden zu schenken, dann musste er sich für sie opfern.  
Im Endeffekt machte es nichts.  
Nur er würde die beiden so schrecklich vermissen. Sie waren doch sein ein und alles. Alles was ihm noch geblieben war. Dumbledore hatte recht mit dem was er sagte, er konnte seine beiden besten Freunde nur retten, wenn er sich opferte.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saßen Hermine und Ron in zwei Sesseln. Sie hatten auf ihn gewartet. Das machten sie meistens, aber heute wünschte sich Harry sie wären nicht da. Denn, er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie würden ihn nicht gehen lassen. Und, wenn, dann würden sie mitkommen wollen und er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Freunde wegen ihm starben. Gleichzeitig war er aber auch froh sie zu sehen.  
Ein letztes Mal mit ihnen reden zu können. Das war dass schlimmste an allem. Die Gewissheit ohne Hermine und Ron am Ende zu sein. Das er den letzten Schritt alleine gehen musste.  
Das er wieder alleine sein würde.  
So wie früher.  
"Hallo Harry. Wie war es bei Dumbledore? Was wollte er von dir?" Neugierig sahen seine beiden besten Freunde ihn an.  
"Ich...Er..." Er konnte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er konnte es einfach nicht.  
"Er wollte nur wissen ob ich nach der Schule immer noch Auror werden möchte.  
Weil, falls ich immer noch Auror werden möchte, würde er ein Probetraining für mich arrangieren." Harry lächelte. Er betete das seine Freunde ihm diese Lüge abkaufen würden.  
"Das ist großartig Kumpel. Vielleicht lernst du dabei ein paar neue nützliche Flüche." Offenbar hatte ihm zumindest Ron geglaubt.  
"Und wie war euer Tag so."  
Aufgeregt begannen Hermine und Ron davon zu erzählen, was am Tag geschehen war. Die neuesten Gerüchte und Klatsch und Tratsch. Es tat so gut ihnen zuzuhören fand Harry. Wie sehr er sie doch liebte. Er war kurz davor zu weinen. Deswegen sagte er ihnen er sei müde und würde schon mal ins Bett gehen.  
Als er oben in seinem Bett lag, lies er sein Leben noch einmal Revue passieren.  
Er dachte an all die schönen Momente.  
Er dachte an Hermine und Ron.  
Er dachte daran wie sie zusammen lachten, nachdem einer von Rons Zaubern schief gegangen war und er hellgrüne Haare bekommen hatte.  
Er dachte an Hermine wie sie in der Bibliothek saß, neben ihr ein großer Stapel Bücher und wie sie ihm und Ron erklärte wie ein Zauber ging.

Er sah sie als 11 Jährige. Wie sie vor ihm standen, als sie sich aufmachten, den dunklen Lord das erste Mal zu besiegen. Er sah die Treue und Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen und er wünschte sich es würde einen anderen Weg geben.

Am nächsten Tag ging Harry zu Dumbledore.  
Er war schon früh aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und sein verschwinden würde erst in einigen Stunden bemerkt werden, hoffte er.  
Er hatte sich nicht von Ron und Hermine verabschiedet.  
Er hatte kein Lebe wohl gesagt.  
Er konnte einfach nicht.  
In seiner Erinnerung würden die beiden immer die Kinder sein, die mit ihm Harry, der so alleine gewesen war, gegen den Dunklen Lord in den Kampf zogen. Damals als sie noch unschuldig waren. Als sie noch niemanden hatten sterben sehen.  
Als noch alles gut war.

Für alle anderen waren sie gewachsen, aber Harry wusste, dass seine beiden besten Freunde schon damals als sie ihm vorbehaltlos glaubten, für ihn ihr Leben riskierten, größer waren als alle anderen.  
Als jeder Erwachsene.

Dumbledore erwartete ihn in seinem Büro.  
„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore." Harry sah gebrochen aus, befand Dumbledore.  
Als ob er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung gehen würde.  
Nun, das war tatsächlich der Fall und das erste Mal regten sich in Dumbledores Gehirn leichte Zweifel daran, ob er wirklich das richtige Tat.  
Ob man jemanden wirklich opfern durfte für das größere Wohl.  
Ob man Harry Potter opfern durfte. Das Symbol des Lichts. Den kleinen Jungen aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe.  
Aber Dumbledore wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab den Frieden, den er wollte, zu bekommen.  
„Guten Morgen Harry. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
„Nein Professor." Es hätte Dumbledore auch gewundert, wenn er es getan hätte. Vor dem eigenen Tod schliefen die Meisten schlecht.  
„Professor gibt es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit?" Dabei hatte Harry ein so trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen und Dumbledore wusste, dass Harry im Grunde wusste, was er wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.  
„Nein Harry. Wenn du Ginny und die ganze Magische Welt gerettet sehen möchtest, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit." Dumbledore hoffte Harry so die nötige Entschlossenheit geben zu können, die er brauchen würde um dem mächtigsten Magier dieser Epoche gegenüberzustehen. Harry würde bestimmt alles tun um seine geliebte Ginny zu retten.  
„Wo muss ich hin?" Wieder dieses Lächeln, als ob Harry schon Tod wäre.  
Als ob er sich mit allem abgefunden hätte. Als ob er etwas verlieren würde, dass er nicht verlieren wollte, dass ihm aber wichtiger war als sein eigenes Leben.  
Dumbledore wusste er hatte damals mit guten Karten gespielt. Es war ein Glücksgriff für ihn gewesen Ginny und Harry zusammen zu bringen und sich Harry jetzt für Ginny opfern zu lassen. Dumbledore wusste nicht, ob Harry sich auch nur für die Zauberwelt geopfert hätte aber die Liebe war schon immer eine große Kraft.

„Er erwartet dich im Verbotenen Wald. Du wirst ihn finden. Hast du dich von Ginny oder einem deiner Freunde verabschiedet?"  
„Nein. Ginny schlief gestern Abend schon. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken." Er war ein so guter Junge, dass er Ginny nicht geweckt hatte passte gut in Dumbledores Pläne, am Ende hätte sie ihn noch aufhalten wollen. Nein das konnte er so kurz vorm Ziel wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
„Möchtest du ein wenig Zeit um dich von ihr zu verabschieden? Du hast noch zwei Stunden."  
„Nein danke Professor Dumbledore."  
Es war die Wahrheit. Er wollte sich nicht von Ginny verabschieden. Sie bedeutete ihm nichts. Aber, das musste er Dumbledore nicht unbedingt sagen. Es ging ihn nichts an. Außerdem, wer wusste schon was Dumbledore seinen Freunden antun würde. Längst war Harry klar geworden, dass sein Freunde nicht mehr unter Dumbledores Fittichen sicher waren. Er hatte ihnen einen Brief geschrieben. Das sie sofort verschwinden sollten. Das ihr Leben in Gefahr sei.

Langsam ging er aus dem Büro des Direktors. Es war alles gesagt worden, was gesagt werden musste.  
Doch eins noch. „Professor Dumbledore könnten sie Hermine und Ron diese Kette geben?" Er hielt Dumbledore die Kette hin die er zusammen mit Hermine und Ron gemacht hatte. Seine war grün, passend zu seinen Augen. Sie war wie ein Dreieck geformt, um seine Verbundenheit mit Hermine und Ron zu symbolisieren.  
„Natürlich Harry. Und jetzt geh. Es wird Zeit."  
Dumbledore sah Harry nach wie er aus dem Raum ging.  
Harry der einen schwarzen Umhang trug.  
Harry der hoch erhobenen Hauptes in seinen Untergang ging.

Dann sah Dumbledore die Kette an die Harry ihm gegeben hatte und fragte sich, warum Harry diese Kette nicht Ginny geben wollte. Irgendwie hatte Dumbledore das Gefühl, dass es wichtig wäre Hermine und Ron die Kette jetzt schon zu geben. Aber er tat das als Hirngespinst ab und ging noch einmal ins Bett.

Harry trat aus dem Schloss heraus. Er verließ Hogwarts. Das letzte Mal wie er wusste. Ein letztes Mal sah er Hogwarts an. Das Hogwarts, was schon immer sein zu Hause gewesen war. Das zu Hause in dem irgendwo seine beiden Freunde in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen.  
Bald würde er auch schlafen.  
Für immer.

„Harry, was machst du hier?" verwundert drehte Harry sich um, hatte er gerade die Stimme von Hermine gehört. Ja wirklich, hinter ihm standen Hermine und Ron. Beide noch in ihren Schlafanzügen. Er fragte sich, was sie um diese Zeit hier machten.  
„Hallo Hermine. Hallo Ron, was macht ihr Beiden, denn hier unten?" Er antwortete als ob nichts wäre. Als ob er nicht gleich sterben würde, als ob alles ganz normal wäre.  
„Wir waren in der Küche. Für ein sehr frühes Frühstück." Auch Ron antwortete als ob nichts wäre.  
Aber Harry wusste, dass Ron gelogen hatte, genauso wie Hermine und Ron wussten, dass er gelogen hatte.  
„Also Harry, was machst du hier?" Hermine sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an und er wusste, dass er nicht lügen konnte. Genauso wusste er aber auch, dass er ihnen einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

Oder doch? Sie waren Freunde. Für immer. Es war nicht geplant, dass einer von ihnen alleine gehen musste. Aber war es nicht egoistisch von Harry seine Freunde damit hinein zu ziehen. Würde er damit nicht schuld an ihrem Tod sein.  
„Ich...es...Ich wollte nur einen kurzen Spaziergang machen. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." erklärte er überflüssiger Weise.  
„Können wir mitkommen?"  
„Nein...Ich möchte alleine gehen."  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Harry?"  
„Du kannst uns alles sagen Kumpel, dass weißt du doch."  
Sie sahen ihn Beide an. Ron mit seinen blauen Augen die in der Dunkelheit wie Eis aussahen und Hermine mit Augen, wie endlose Tunnel. In Beiden konnte er die unendliche Liebe, das unendliche Vertrauen in ihn sehen. In ihn Harry, der sie belog, der ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Der ihre Hingabe nicht verdient hatte, weil er nur ein gewöhnlicher Junge war. Da begann er zu weinen.  
Als ihm bewusst würde, was er wirklich verlieren würde. Wen er im Stich lassen wü und Ron nahmen ihn in den Arm.

„Nicht weinen Harry. Alles wird wieder gut. Komm wir gehen in die Küche und holen etwas Schokolade und dann erzählst du uns, was nicht in Ording ist."  
„Wirklich Kumpel! Egal was los ist, es kann nicht so schlimm sein, dass wir böse auf dich werden. Hör auf Hermine und komm wieder mit rein."  
„Nichts ist in Ordnung Freunde...Ich...Es wird nicht alles gut werden... Gar nichts wird gut. Es ist alles vorbei."  
„Was meinst du Harry?"  
„Ich...Dumbledore hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben. Er hat mir gesagt wo Voldemort ist."  
„Aber, das ist doch wunderbar. Dann können wir ihn endlich besiegen."  
„Genau wir zeigen es diesem Drecksack."  
„Wir sollten gleich in die Bibliothek gehen und nach geeigneten Zaubern suchen." Seine Freunde wollten sich schon auf den Weg machen als Harry sie zurück rief.  
„Nein...Wartet...Ich muss, das alleine machen." Unverständlich sahen sie ihn an.  
Warum musste Harry, das alleine machen? Sie waren doch Freunde.  
„Aber warum?"  
„Weil... es für euch zu gefährlich ist. Ihr müsst hier bleiben!"  
„Aber Harry, das Thema hatten wir doch schon. Wir bleiben bei dir, für immer. Egal was passiert. Freunde bis in den Tod, du erinnerst dich."  
Sie zog ihre Kette hervor. Ron auch und Harry bereute, dass er seine Dumbledore gegeben hatte.  
„Darum geht es doch gerade. Ich werde sterben. Mein Tod und Voldemorts sind das Selbe. Keiner kann Leben während der andere Überlebt. Wenn der eine stirbt, stirbt der andere auch."

Geschockt sahen sie ihn an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Sie begannen, wie er vorher zu weinen.  
„Aber Harry...das kann nicht sein."  
„Das ist vollkommen unmöglich."  
„Du darfst, das nicht machen."  
„Es wird einen anderen Weg geben ihn zu besiegen." Wäre Harry nicht in der Situation gewesen, in der er war, hätte er gelacht. Denn Hermine und Ron fingen an wie die Weasley Zwillinge. Sie ergänzten die Sätze des jeweils anderen.

„Es...gibt keine andere Lösung." Seine Stimme war Tränen erstickt. Er drehte sich um und wollte alleine in den Wald gehen, als Ron seine rechte Hand nahm und Hermine seine linke. Hermine sagte, dass was ihr Schicksal besiegeln sollte.

„Wir lassen dich nicht allein Harry. Freunde für Immer, du erinnerst dich. Wir kommen mit." Hermine nahm ihre Kette ab und legte sie auf die Schwelle von Hogwarts. Genauso wie Ron. Danach zogen Beide ihre Zauberstäbe und verwandelten ihre Schlafanzüge in identisch schwarze Roben.  
„Also Los. Lasst uns dieses Schlangenmonster besiegen." Harry lächelte. Er war nicht mehr alleine. Alles, was er brauchte, alles was er je gewollt hatte, war bei ihm.  
Jetzt konnte er sterben.  
Es würde ihm nichts mehr Ausmachen.

Beim Frühstück gab Albus Dumbledore, Träger des Ordens des Merlin Erster Klasse, die Vernichtung Voldemort bekannt. Er erzählte, dass Harry Potter zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden Hermine und Ron mutig los gezogen sei um Voldemort zu besiegen. Leider hatte keiner von ihnen die letzte Schlacht überlebt. Aber das Dämpfte die Freude über den Untergang Voldemorts in keinster Weise. Zur Feier des Tages, lies Dumbledore die Schulstunden für diesen Tag ausfallen. Danach ging er in sein Büro.

Es gab da noch etwas um, dass er sich kümmern musste. Denn, er hatte kurz nach der Schlacht Besuch bekommen. Besuch, der ihn überhaupt erst darüber informiert hatte, dass Voldemort Tod war. Als er in sein Büro kam. Saßen auf drei Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch besagte Personen.

Es waren ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Alle sahen aus wie 11 und trugen identische Ketten.  
Das Mädchen hatte braune buschige Haare und dunkelbraune Augen die fast schwarz waren. Dazu trug es eine Hogwartsuniform.  
Einer der Jungen hatte schwarze Haare die in alle Richtungen ab standen und avadagrüne Augen. Er trug genauso wie das Mädchen eine Hogwartsuniform.  
Der andere Junge hatte rote Haare und eisblaue Augen. Auch er trug eine Hogwartsuniform.

An der Stelle, an der normalerweise, das Wappen des Hauses, auf der Uniform war, waren bei ihnen Dreiecke.  
Alle drei waren tot.  
Oder zumindest fast tot. Sie waren keine Geister aber lebten auch nicht mehr. Sie waren irgendetwas dazwischen.  
„Hallo Professor Dumbledore."Sagten die drei im Chor und Dumbledore lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ich habe dem Ministerium geschrieben, dass Voldemort Tod ist und es den Schülern gesagt."  
„Wie haben sie auf unseren Tod reagiert?" Dumbledore schnaubte.  
So eine Frage konnten nur Kinder stellen. Gar nicht hatten sie auf den Tod von Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter reagiert. Alle waren zu froh gewesen, dass Voldemort Tod war.

„Gar nicht." Es tat weh, dass man vergessen wurde. Die Drei verzogen unisono das Gesicht und Dumbledore fragte sich, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Was ist mir meiner Familie? Wie hat sie reagiert?" Fragte Ron, er hoffte seine Familie hatte ihn nicht vergessen, so wie alle anderen.  
„Aus deiner Familie weiß es bisher nur Ginny. Sie hat es noch nicht richtig realisiert. Sie ist außer sich vor Freude über Voldemorts Tod. Aber sie ist auch noch ein Kind." Irgendwie fand Dumbledore es richtig Ginny in Schutz zu nehmen. Sie konnte nichts dafür. Alle waren glücklich, dass der Lord fort war. Da konnten die Opfer im ersten Moment schon einmal vergessen werden.

„Wir waren auch Kinder." Das war wahr. Aber es änderte nichts. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren über sich hinaus gewachsen. Sie waren Erwachsen geworden. Sie hatten den dunkelsten Magier der Welt besiegt.  
Alleine. Niemand hatte sie in Schutz genommen.  
Aber waren sie nicht Ausnahmen. War es nicht ihr Schicksal gewesen.  
Dumbledore wusste es nicht.

Aber Harry wusste es.  
Er wusste, dass sie genauso Schutz verdient hätten wie alle anderen.  
Er wusste, dass er und seine beiden Freunde für immer Helden sein würden.  
Er wusste, dass keiner von ihnen ein Held hatte sein wollen.  
Er wusste, dass niemand um sie trauern würde.

„Warum seid ihr als Kinder wieder gekommen?" Hermine lächelte. Zu ihren Lebzeiten hatte sie sich mit dem Thema beschäftigt.  
Geister kamen so wieder wie sie im Moment ihres Todes aussahen. So wie sie in ihrer Seele aussahen. Aber sie, Ron und Harry waren immer 11 geblieben. Sie waren geistig und körperlich gewachsen aber tief innen drin hatten sie nie älter sein wollen.

Weil sie mit 11 glücklich gewesen waren.

„Wir werden jetzt gehen Professor. Wir waren nur hier um Harrys Kette zu holen. Vielleicht kommen wir in einem Jahrhundert einmal wieder um hier ein wenig zu spuken. Immerhin haben wir die Ewigkeit Zeit." Mit diesen Worten standen Ron, Harry und Hermine auf.  
„Warum seid ihr nicht Tod?" Rief Dumbledore ihnen hinter her. Er wollte es wissen. Warum hatten drei Schüler Unsterblichkeit erlangt und so große Zauberer wie Voldemort und er nicht.  
Aber die drei antworteten ihm nicht mehr. Sie gingen aus dem Büro und Dumbledore sah sie nie mehr.

FLASHBACK  
„Meint ihr wir sollen das wirklich machen?"  
„Natürlich Hermine. Wir wissen immerhin nicht was noch alles passiert."  
„Ron hat recht Hermine. Ich möchte euch nicht verlieren."  
„Also gut. Aber dieses Ritual ist sehr schwierig. Es kann sonst was dabei passieren."  
„Wir schaffen das schon. Oder Ron?"  
„Klar doch Harry. Also Hermine, du fängst an."  
„Erst mal müssen wir einen Gegenstand festlegen."  
„Was ist mit Ketten. Die kann man immer bei sich haben und, wenn jemand fragt, warum wir identische haben, sagen wir, dass es ein Muggelbrauch ist. Die wenigsten wissen über so etwas Bescheid."  
„Gut also nehmen wir Ketten. Der Rest ist eigentlich recht einfach. Aber wir müssen uns wirklich vertrauen. Jetzt ist die letzte Chance um einen Rücktritt zu machen."

Stumm sahen sie sich in die Augen. Sie wussten, dass keiner von ihnen einen Rücktritt machen würde.  
Dafür waren sie zu weit gegangen.  
Dafür liebten sie sich zu sehr. Nicht, dass sie jemals mit einander schliefen oder sich gegenseitig anfassten. Nein das nicht. Ihre Liebe war nie körperlich und sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, in einen der Beiden anderen, auf einer körperlichen Ebene verliebt zu sein. Dafür wussten sie zu viel von einander.

„Gut. Harry möchtest du anfangen?" Unsicherheit war in seinen Augen zu sehen, die schnell durch Entschlossenheit ersetzt wurde.  
„Ich, Harry James Potter, verbinde meine Seele mit der von Hermine Jane Granger und der von Ronald Billius Weasley."  
„Ich, Ronald Billius Weasley, verbinde meine Seele mit der von Harry James Potter und der von Hermine Jane Granger."  
„Ich, Hermine Jane Granger, verbinde meine Seele mit der von Ronald Billius Weasley und der von Harry James Potter."  
Sie sahen sich an und ihre Augen leuchteten. Jetzt mussten sie die Ketten umlegen und das letzte Wort sagen. Dann würden sie nie mehr alleine sein.  
„Ewig."  
FLASHBACK ENDE

Vielen Dank, fürs Lesen.  
Livak


End file.
